


The One Where You Taught Me To Play

by AbsolutelyNotAlex



Series: Only Memories Remain [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Guitars, M/M, Memories, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNotAlex/pseuds/AbsolutelyNotAlex
Summary: George wants to teach Ringo how to play guitar.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Only Memories Remain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Starrison Big Bang 2019





	The One Where You Taught Me To Play

It was after we’d recorded the first album. You and I were talking one day, and when the conversation ended and we were sitting in silence, you spoke. 

“I’m going to teach you to play guitar.” You declared. 

That was a very  _ George  _ thing to do, as I’d quickly learned. Your mind was so complex, with so many different things running through it at any given time, there was no predicting what you would say next if you even said anything. Once one understood this, it was difficult to be surprised by anything you said. 

I didn’t respond. There was no need to. You picked up a guitar and sat behind me, instructing me on where to put my hands and how to hold the thing. It felt awkward and cumbersome, but I endured it. I didn’t realize why at the time, but when you would silently brush one of your hands against mine to correct me, I didn’t focus as much on how awkward or cumbersome it was. I was never a really passionate guitar player and I’m not now, but any time I pick one up, I think about this; sitting on the floor of a hotel room, and you somehow managing to tell me everything you wanted me to know just by touching my hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I haven't posted in a while, and this is so puny I don't know if I can count it as a real post, but I actually have an explanation. I'm sure you know it's NaNoWriMo, which I am participating in. It's for an original work of mine, and honestly, I have no hope of coming close to 50k, but my goal has been to force myself to write something every day, even if it's not good because that's what editing is for. I think I've done pretty well, but because I've been using my energy on that, I haven't been focusing much on my fanfics. That said, I will try to implement what I've learned from this month, and hopefully be able to post more here. Sorry for the ramble, it' almost the same length as the story.


End file.
